


Memory Game

by gHost_In



Series: Parenting Adventures [3]
Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child, Corpse Husband as a Dad, Corpse Husband taking care of a child, Fluff, Single Parent Corpse Husband, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gHost_In/pseuds/gHost_In
Summary: After the stunt that Mrs. Thompson pulled, Corpse became curious as to how much can Noah remember and how far can Noah take it.
Series: Parenting Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Memory Game

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a month since I last fed my weak heart.
> 
> Once again I am 100% unsure how toddlers or babies' minds work even though I’ve been a baby once. Parent Corpse is just a need okay…  
> This is inspired by an episode from The Return of Superman.
> 
> Everything in this universe is all 100% fiction which means they are all not real and that I am just trying to feed my hungry weak ass imagination.

Google was a great help with giving suggestion and tips about memorization games. It helped Corpse prepare a lot of mini games just to get an idea on how good is Noah’s memory.

Noah a little oblivious to his dad’s plan, often passes by the office door just to get a little piece of information about his papa’s secret mission. He’ll try to tiptoe towards the door and put his ear, only to hear the sound of a man screaming ‘oh Jesus!’ 

Backing away, Noah tilted his head to the side confused. Thinking his papa was probably working with one of his friends, he journeyed his way back to the living room to, this time, try to understand what the magic book (it’s actually a dictionary, but don’t tell him that) says so he could protect his papa. 

A quiet thump was then heard making Noah raise his head. ‘Papa? What’s going on now..’ standing up, he picked up the book with him and back in front of the door. 

‘Papa told Noah to knock softly before entering or speaking, Noah will knock on the door softly’ 

Raising his tiny fist, he went and knocked 3 times on the door softly and waited patiently. 

Corpse, on the other side of the door, was picking up the cutout pieces when he heard the small knocks on the door. He immediately stood up and threw the hoodie he was wearing down the floor and tried to block the view from the child.

Looking down, a pair of eyes stared back at him with a questioning look. “Papa? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry, I uh...just almost finished a...work” He replied.

“Okay, you don’t have to tell Noah, Papa. I already know its a super duper secret work!” Noah giggled. 

“Yeah, its a super duper secret work” Corpse nodded with a smile.

Giggling, Noah run back to the living room to decipher the hidden message of the b-i-c-t-i-o-m-a-r-y. Noah knows his alphabet because Papa taught how the song goes.

Corpse, excited to see how Noah will perform, immediately went to clean the room so he could test it out on Noah. Humming, he paused the video and threw the excess paper on the trash bin under his table and put the contents inside a medium-sized decorated box.

Walking into the living room, Noah looked up and was mesmerized by the decorations in the box, making him run his way to his Papa to see what it was.

“Papa, papa, what’s that? What’s that?” Noah asked while skipping.

“We’re going to play a game” Corpse answered.

“A game? Like the duck game?” Noah asked.

“Yeah, like the duck game but much more different” Corpse replied sitting down.

Noah looked at the box with curiosity, he knows that he shouldn’t pry open the box without his papa’s persimmon because “only bad boys do that!”

He sat down and waited for Corpse to open the box and show him what was inside.

“Papa! Papa! There’s a duck and cat and and a dog on the box!” Noah cheered pointing at the hand-drawn animals he had just pointed.

Corpse hummed in agreement and showed Noah the contents of the box. “Here, look at the items inside, what do you see?” Corpse asked.

“A cup, paper, and um...circle thingy” Noah answered.

“What’s the circle thingy?” Corpse asked.

“The thingy that rolls...what do you call that again, papa?” Noah asked. 

“They’re called balls, and what do balls do?” Corpse asked.

“They bounce and roll! Balls are circle that comes in different sizes!” Noah sang excitedly.

“That’s right. Do you know what we’ll be playing?” Corpse asked.

Thinking hard, Noah looked at his dad sadly. Shaking his head, he answered “I don’t know, Papa”

“We’re going to play a little memory game” Corpse explained. “Memory game?” Noah asked.

Corpse explained how each items work and what a memory game is while Noah was listening intently and was slowly getting excited about the “memory game” his dad told him about.

“I wanna try! I wanna try!” Noah exclaimed.

Laughing, Corpse let Noah pick the first game they would play. Noah immediately went with the matching type because “you have to save the best for last!”

Corpse laid the cards down facing up to show Noah which was which. Naming them from top to bottom, Corpse gave Noah a few more minutes before he turned them over with the back facing to see if Noah could still remember where each match was placed.

“You can pick one now” Corpse instructed.

Noah immediately picked the middle one before flipping it to show a water gun. “What’s that?” Corpse asked. 

Noah was deep in thought while staring at the image before looking up at his dad to say: “Bang bang!” 

Corpse sat still for a second before throwing his head back to laugh at Noah’s answer. After calming down, Corpse explained what the image was called. 

“You’re right baby, but that’s what sounds it make. But this one is called a water gun” 

“Oh”

“Now look for the same water gun, can you remember where it was?” Corpse asked.

Putting his hand in his face, Noah thought hard and focused at the paper that was waiting to be opened. Pointing at the top-right corner, Corpse flipped the card to show the same water gun as the first card. 

Corpse clapped along with Noah while showering him with praises. They went on until the last image with no mistake. 

Cheering and wanting to try again, Noah tried to rearrange the cards back when Corpse told him that they should try the other one as well.

Noah immediately stacked the cards and waited for his Papa to explain the next game. 

“Is it ball time?” Noah asked.

“It’s ball time.” Corpse replied, arranging the cups.

Explaining how it goes, Noah was immediately hooked when Corpse showed him a preview of what they were going to do. Wiggling in his seat, Noah waited for Corpse to start the mini game.

Showing where the ball was, Corpse shuffled the cups around and asked Noah where the ball was. 

Noah had trouble trying to find where the ball was because Noah thought the ball was in the second cup but then the second cup wasn’t a second cup anymore! 

They tried the it again until Noah finally understood what was happening and where the ball was going.

“It’s in this cup! Ball is hiding in this cup!” Noah excitedly pointed at the cup.

Raising the cup, Noah cheered when he saw the ball. “Papa! Noah found the bouncy ball!” Noah cheered. 

“You did! Good job!” Corpse praised.

They spent their entire day playing with the memory game.

Noah enjoyed the mini games his papa made that whenever Corpse ask what he wants to do, he immediately picks the memory box Corpse made.

**Author's Note:**

> The "bang bang" part actually happened in real life and I had to add it in when I suddenly remembered when that happen. It has been so long and my inspirations are kind of drizzly and am still lacking a few ideas so I apologize it it came out not as cute as the first two. I thank you at the bottom of my heart for leaving kudos and comments on the first two chapters!


End file.
